dead_citiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Your character will, naturally, be a human, but you may choose to either be a nonmutated human, protected from the thaumic radiation by dint of your fortunate genetic structure, or a mutated one, ironically given protection from the radiation by ''the radiation (but not before it left you with a few parting gifts). This has a great impact on the powers and weaknesses your character can have, so choose wisely. Skills We are using the base Fate skill set for this game. In terms of power, all characters should be in their late teens at the very youngest, so the skill cap will be at the usual +4. We'll be using the column system, so each character should have 12 skills to begin with, creating a 4 x 3 block. Specialization Though we are using the base Fate skill set, there is one small change to this: specialization. Each player may pick one type of weapon to specialize in (swords, maces, pistols, rifles, hand-to-hand, etc.). When wielding a weapon that a character specializes in, they receive a +1 bonus to attack rolls with it. You may choose to increase this bonus by one by spending a refresh point in place of a stunt when you receive one through a milestone; you may not spend more than one this way per milestone, however. Stunts Stunts are the same as usual, beginning with three and using refresh to buy more but never dropping below one. However, much like the Mega Stunts used in Epee, you may sacrifice one stunt for a Mutation if you are a mutated human, which is covered in more depth on the corresponding page. Character Type Depending on whether you chose to be a mutated or non-mutated human, there are several impacts this can have on you. Mutated Human 'Benefits' By choosing to be a mutated human, you are allowed to choose a Mutation to replace one of your three allotted stunts. This grants you a superhuman power normal humans are unable to duplicate (with a price, of course). 'Drawbacks' Though you have a tenuous resistance to thaumic radiation, it is just that - tenuous. You receive no resistance to thaumic manipulation and when you are in areas that have increased levels of background thaumic radiation, you take an automatic Physical Stress for every hour you remain in the area. Nonmutated Human 'Benefits' Your genetic resistance to thaumic radiation means you gain an automatic +2 on any roll defending against thaumic radiation from any source, and you may effectively ignore any fluctuations in background radiation levels. Your body can also harness the power of the radiation to a limited extent, giving you a +1 boost to any one skill you choose. This boost takes the form of an extra. 'Drawbacks''' Though your body is capable of harnessing thaumic radiation to an extent, this has the drawback of causing you to be a small repository of thaumic radiation. Those around you must make a Physique roll at the beginning of each session to determine whether or not they are affected by the thaumic radiation you give off. If they fail...well. The consequences of that remain to be seen. Grafting Over the years, a small subgroup of humans has begun to emerge from the remnants of society. These humans are capable of harnessing the full capabilities of thaumic radiation and using it to forcibly mutate other living beings as they see fit. This powerful subspecies of man are known as Grafters. You may choose to be a Grafter regardless of whether or not you are mutated; however, to compensate, if you are mutated the Grafting ability replaces your Mutation, meaning any mutations you have are cosmetic only, and if you are not your roll bonuses are negated. Grafting works like a regular Mutation, only more versatile. You may use a single refresh point to create a temporary mutation on either yourself or another that grants a single benefit from the Mutation benefits list. This mutation lasts the entire scene, unless another mutation is created, in which case the mutation disappears. Other If there is anything not covered here that you wish to discuss, such as a character concept not covered by these rules, please feel free to contact me whenever I am online to see if we can work something out. Dogs You are not allowed to play a dog. Dog is the only dog. There are no others.